headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellblazer 1
| next = ''Hellblazer'' #2 }} "Hunger" is the story title to the premiere issue of the American occult horror comic book series ''Hellblazer'', which is published by DC Comics and features the character of John Constantine. The story was written by Jamie Delano and illustrated by John Ridgway, who also provided the ink work for this issue. The cover art illustration was composed by Dave McKean. The story was colored by Lovern Kindzierski and lettered by Annie Halfacree. It was edited by Karen Berger. This issue shipped with a January, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). Plot A demon of hunger known as Mnemoth has been released in New York City and begins infecting various people. Those infected by Mnemoth's influence become ravenously hungry. But the more they eat, the hungrier they become. Henry Wambach starves to death despite the fact that he eats copious amounts of food. In London, John Constantine returns to his flat to find one of his old band mates from Mucous Membrane, Gary Lester in his apartment. Gary is sitting in his bathtub covered in bugs. John sprays him down with aerosol and tries to calm Gary down. Gary tells John, that he had tried to contain the essence of Mnemoth after a botched exorcism upon a young Sudanese boy. He mailed the bottled demon to the address of one of John's old girlfriends in New York (believing that John was still staying there). First, John travels to the Sudan to consult with a medicine man as to the nature of Mnemoth. He then takes Gary and travels to New York to make contact with the Voodoo crime lord, Papa Midnite. He tells Midnite that it would be in his best interest to help him against Mnemoth. He asks Midnite to watch over Gary Lester. John then goes to the apartment of his old girlfriend, Emma. The demon bottle is not there. He finds Emma's ghost who walks and chats with him for a while. John realizes that Mnemoth has been released and he follows trails of swarming insects to an old church. He faces off with Mnemoth in his full fury. John races out of the church, unable to stop Mnemoth. Appearances Featured characters * John Constantine Supporting characters * Chas Chandler * Emma * Gary Lester Antagonists * Mnemoth * Papa Midnite * Papa Midnite's zombie servant Minor characters * Ali * Dinkan Shaman * Eddie * Gino * Henry Wambach * Kenny * Marty * Mighty Mouse * Mrs. McGuire * Satchmo Hawkins * Wayne * Priest (unnamed) * Professor (unnamed) * Sudanese boy (unnamed) Creatures * Demons * Ghosts * Humans * Zombies Locations * Africa :*Morocco :*Tangier :*Sudan * England :*London ::*British Museum ::*London Heathrow Airport ::*Paddington * United States of America :*New York City ::*Manhattan ::*Greenwich Village ::*Midnight Club Items * Cedella's skull * John's hypnosis pendant * John's Pith Helmet * Gary Lester's Demon Bottle Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * The character of John Constantine was created by writer Alan Moore and artists Rick Veitch and John Totleben. He first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37 in June 1985. * This issue is reprinted in the Hellblazer: Original Sins trade paperback. * Forty-page premier issue. * The original title for this series was Hellraiser, but it was changed prior to publication so as to not be confused with the 1988 Clive Barker horror film, Hellraiser. * The back cover to this issue features a testimonial to the series written by Alan Moore - the creator of John Constantine. * Although published in 1988, issues #1 and 2 of this series takes place in November of 1987. This storyline chronlogically takes place five months after the events chronicled in ''Hellblazer'' #3. * The entity known as the Invunche killed Emma in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37. * This issue makes reference to the botched Newcastle exorcism. The details surrounding this event are revealed in ''Hellblazer'' #11. * When speaking of Gary Lester's exorcism skills, John makes a tongue-in-cheek reference to William Friedkin. William Friedkin was the director of the 1973 motion picture The Exorcist. * This issue features a fictitious magazine article written by Satchmo Hawkins entitled, "Faces on the Street". The column appears as a feature in XS Magazine and is partially printed on the inside front cover of this issue. Index * John Constantine first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37. He appeared last in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #67. * First apperance of Papa Midnite - a Haitian occultist. Papa Midnite becomes a recurring supporting character for the remainder of the series and the title character of his own five-issue limited series in 2005. He chronologically appeared last in flashback in ''Hellblazer'' #72. He appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #2. * First appearance of Gary Lester - a drug addicted occultist. Gary Lester makes a chronlogically earlier appearance in a flashback in ''Hellblazer'' #11, which precedes the flashback sequences from this issue. He appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #2. * First appearance of Ali - a new shop clerk. He appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #4. * First and only appearance to date of the Dinkan shaman; appears in flashback only. * First and only appearance of Eddie - one of Mnemoth's victims; dies in this issue. * First and only appearance to date of Gino - a hot dog vendor. * First and only appearance of Henry Wambach - a post office employee; dies in this issue. * First and only appearance to date of Kenny - a Londoner. * First and only appearance to date of Marty - a diner. * First appearance of Mighty Mouse - John's neighbor. * First appearance of Mrs. McGuire - John's landlady. * First appearance of Papa Midnite's zombie servant. He appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #2. * First and only appearance to date of the priest; identity unknown. * Behind the scenes appearance of Satchmo Hawkins - a writer for XS Magazine. * First and only appearance to date of the Sudanese boy; dies in flashback in this issue. * First and only appearance to date of Wayne - a Londoner. Recommended Reading See also External Links Series links Issue links * * * * * * ---- Category:Hellblazer Vol 1 Category:1988 comic book issues Category:Comics with plot summaries